The primary function of the Computation and Statistics Core is to provide data management and statistical analysis support to all of the projects comprising the Program Project. A secondary function is to resolve methodological issues resulting from the statistical analyses of Program Project data. The Core has been functioning in this capacity during the last nine years of funding with the following specific objectives: a) to provide technical assistance to all projects ina the design of experiments, b) to assist in the development of casebooks for data collection, c) to develop data entry programs, d)to supervise data entry procedures, e) to maintain data files on microcomputers and the University's mainframe computer, f) to generate monthly reports on the data entry status of each project, g) to develop software as needed for data maintenance and analysis, h) to supervise and/or conduct all aspects of data analysis, i) to solve methodological problems associated with the analysis of data, j) to conduct methodological research.